


Pinned

by BrightEyesDarkHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesDarkHeart/pseuds/BrightEyesDarkHeart
Summary: A retelling of a previous work I’d published





	1. Chapter 1

I waited patiently in gorilla behind the curtain. This was it. This is what I’d worked hard for for the last three years in NXT. My SmackDown debut.   
Naomi said the line that cued my music and I began to head to down the ramp to the pop of the crowd.   
“For real? I thought I left your little behind back in the minor leagues.” She began.   
“Listen sweetheart. I took your title then... and I can take it now.”  
“Oh really? You name the time and place.”  
“Two weeks. SummerSlam. Me and you.”  
The crowd popped again as I issued my challenge.   
“You got it. But how about tonight, we have a little preview.”  
I smiled as I nodded, heading back to prepare for our match as Naomi trailed behind.   
As we rounded the corner, I felt her jumping behind me.   
“Oh my gosh you did so good!” She said excitedly.   
“Thanks Trin.”  
Behind the curtain, Naomi was Trinity, one of my best friends.   
We headed down toward the lockers where we were greeted by Trin’s husband Jon, known as Jimmy to fans.   
“I see you.” He said with a grin. “Cuttin’ that promo.”  
He made me laugh and blush as we were joined now by a couple of the others.   
“Aww thanks.” I replied humbly.   
I noticed a couple of the guys coming up, one in particular was Jeff Hardy. I’d run in to him in passing, but never formally met him.   
“Hey Jon,” he spoke softly despite his size. “I’m sorry to interrupt but you think we could go over some stuff for tonight?”  
“Oh yeah man. Sure. Have you met y/n?”  
He turned to me and smiled, and as he did my inner fangirl stood at attention.   
“Nice to meet you y/n. Great job out there tonight.”  
“Thanks.” I replied hoping it wasn’t obvious that I was blushing.   
Trin grabbed my arm leading me down the hall.   
“Girl come on. We got some work to do.”  
We left the guys smiling in the hallway as we left to work through our match.   
“Ok” I said as we entered the locker room. “Where should we start?”  
“We’re gonna start with you not drooling over Jeff.”  
She took a seat with me on the bench.   
“Uhh..”  
I blushed again as she laughed at me.   
“I’m just givin’ you shit. He’s a good guy.”  
“Yeah? He was always one of my crushes back in the day. Guess I got a little star struck.”  
“It happens.” She said patting my leg. “He’s a good guy. A little intense, but a good guy.”  
We finally went over our match. The holds. The finish. Everything in between. She and I both wanted everything perfect for my debut.  
“You ready?” She asked finally.   
“No.” I joked.   
We headed out and toward the staging area when I started to get butterflies.   
Trin was announced first as usual, and as she began her walk down, I heard Jon behind me as my music began.   
“Get em short stuff!”  
I began to walk out, and about half way down I began to sprint. I slid in to the ring and got to my feet as she came in to lock up with me.   
A few perfectly timed and executed moves later, I made her submit to the figure eight. My heart swelled as the crowd cheered, and I stood there in the ring as the ref raised my arm. I’d done it.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back behind the curtain and headed toward the lockers. After I’d showered and changed, I heard Charlotte coming in behind me.  
“Hey!” She said bubbly. “There’s a Hardy Boy looking for you.”  
“Really?” I asked confused.   
“Yeah he’s just outside.”  
I headed out and was met by Jeff who’d already changed as well. His hair was up, and he was wearing low slung jeans with a white v-neck under a grey hoodie.   
“You wanted me?” I said not really realizing how that came out.   
“Yes.” He smirked “and no. Creative needs to see both of us.”  
“Oh ok.”  
We headed down the hall slowly, making a bit of small talk, and the whole time butterflies were flapping in my stomach.   
“I always liked watching you, even when I was out.” He said looking down at his feet.  
“You’ve always been someone I liked watching too.” I replied sheepishly.   
We finally stopped at the door marked creative, as I hoped that I wasn’t being stupidly obvious about the crush I had on this man.

He held the door open for me, and we were greeted by three men sitting behind identical MacBooks, with a fourth shuffling papers urging us to sit.  
“Jeff, y/n have a seat.”  
We sat a across from the writer who introduced himself as Darren. He was dressed in a black v neck t shirt with khaki pants. It was obvious that he was trying to “relate to the kids”.  
“So y/n we’re absolutely thrilled to have you on the show.”  
“Oh thank you. I’m happy to be here”  
“And Jeff we’re really excited that you’re back on SmackDown.”  
Jeff didn’t speak out loud, but nodded in appreciation.  
“Y/N. We’ve been wanting to work in some more with your storyline with Naomi. We’d like to work in a tag match angle. Jeff, that’s where you and Jey would come in”  
Jeff shifted in his seat a bit.  
“Mixed tag match?” He asked.  
“Exactly!” The writer replied a little too enthusiastically.  
“I’m ok with it if y/n is...”  
Before I had time to process the proposal, I was agreeing.  
“Great. We’ll get it written out, but in the meantime you two will need to go over some works with the two of them and each other.”  
We agreed and headed out the door, with me still being unsure of what I’d gotten myself into.  
After the door shut behind us, Jeff had a smirk on his face.  
“Are you actually ok with it?” He asked finally.  
“A match with you as my partner? Sure.”  
He smiled as we walked down the hall toward the parking area. Holding the door open again, he ushered me out to the garage, as my phone began to ping.  
“That would be my travel partner.” I said pulling my phone out and checking my messages.  
“Who’d you ride with?”  
“Becky.”  
He nodded as he looked down at his own phone. His face fell, as he frustratedly text a one word response to whomever it was that had text him.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Uhh.” He paused. “Not exactly. Kevin had to leave, so I’m probably stuck riding with Rusev.”  
“What’s so bad about that?” I asked.  
“He and his wife are a little...”  
“Annoying?”  
He laughed, genuinely.  
“Yeah.”  
“We have room. You can ride with us. But you’ll have to put up with Becky and I singing for the next hour and a half.”  
He smiled again and looked down at the ground as he accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” Becky said as she pulled up. “Evening Hardy!”  
She pressed the button to open the back of the SUV. I grabbed my bag at the same time as Jeff.  
“I got it darlin’”  
I smiled at him as he loaded my luggage in to the back, and something clicked in me. His eyes burned hole in me, and held me to him.  
“Thank you”  
“Alright you two.” Becky said loudly “Come along.”  
“She’s a stickler for being on time.” I said softly.  
He just smiled and shut the door, and I felt the tips of his fingers graze the small of my back as he guided me to the front seat.  
“Alright! Everybody strapped in?”  
Before she got an answer, we were off. Our drive was fairly short, only an hour and a half. The three of us scrolled through our playlists, picking whatever nostalgic hard rock songs we could find. Coupled with stories of botched spots, backstage pranks, and former tag partners, we were laughing so much our cheeks hurt.  
“We made it!” Becky said after a final round of Name That Artist.  
Becky pulled the large SUV to the front door, and Jeff immediately hopped to get all the bags.  
“Aww Thanks Love.” Becky said with a hug and a smile to Jeff. “I will see you guys later I’m off to bed.”  
Jeff hung back and walked me through the doors and to the elevators.  
“What floor are you on?” He asked walking slowly.  
“Eighth.”  
“Ok cool. I’m on the tenth. I’ll walk you up there.”  
I’d only had guys walk me to my door after a date, and while it obviously wasn’t a date I felt the butterflies like it was.  
He pressed the elevator door and we rode together to my floor, watching the numbers as they ticked by.  
The doors opened, and we turned down the hall to my room, stopping at the door.  
“Thanks.” I replied.  
“Your welcome darlin’. I just..uh...wanted to make sure you got in ok” he said looking down at the floor.  
I had an urge to wrap my arms around him. Even kiss him.  
“Night Jeff. I’ll see you in the morning ok?”  
“Night.”  
He didn’t move until I opened the door, and even then he waited till I was in to leave.  
I got ready for bed, when a flood of texts came through my phone from Becky asking “what was up with Hardy” I rolled my eyes and plugged my phone up. There was nothing with Jeff and I. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in my bed a little longer than I intended, and when I finally did check my phone I had at least three missed calls from Becky.   
“Yeah. Yeah. I’m up.” I said to myself.   
I took a quick shower, and threw on some black leggings and slightly oversized black hoodie when I heard a knock at my door.   
“Jesus, I know I’m late.” I said opening the door angrily.  
Jeff stood at the door with a smirk.   
“Good mornin’ to you too”   
“I’m sorry Jeff.”  
“No worries. Just comin’ to check on you. Becky was worried you slept in too long.”  
“I was just grabbing the rest of my stuff.”   
I stepped back to let him in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a seat on the bed as I zipped up my bag.   
“So when do you wanna get together on this tag match stuff?” He asked with his admiring the patterns of my hotel room carpet.   
“Well, I’m free after Tuesday” I joked.   
“I mean would you wanna come to Cameron?” He asked sounding hopeful.   
“Sure!”  
“Awesome. Matt and I have a ring set up and everything. And I’m sure Reby would work with you until we could meet up with Jon and Trin.”  
He was excited. And quite honestly, I was too.  
“Just let me know the closest hotel and I’ll book a room.”  
“You can stay with me... I mean if you want.”  
Suddenly my stomach felt as if I’d been shoved off a cliff.   
“I’d like that.”  
We finalized the plans. Jeff and I would leave for North Carolina late Tuesday night, and I’d be staying with him until we left for the next SmackDown show. It was going to make for an interesting week.


	5. Chapter 5

“When are you leaving?” Trin asked as I pulled my tank top down over my head.  
“Tonight.”  
“Cool. He talked to Jon the other day. We’re gonna be out there on Sunday.”  
I grabbed my bag and slung it across my body, wheeling my suitcase behind me. I stepped out in to the hall and was greeted by Jeff as Trin hollered out.  
“Be good!”  
I felt my cheeks flush as I caught Jeff smiling. He definitely heard that.  
“She was just-“ I tried to smooth it over.  
“It’s all good. You ready?”  
I nodded, and was escorted out to the parking area where Jeff’s rental was waiting.  
It was a quick drive to the airport, and since he’d already checked us in for our flight, it wasn’t much longer until we were sitting next to each other on the plane.  
My anxiety started to build. I’ve always been a bit of nervous flyer, even though I’d done it dozens of times. I hoped he wouldn’t notice, but my shaking hands trying to text before the plane took off gave me away.  
“Hey.” He said gently. “You ok?”  
“Take off makes me nervous.”  
The plane began to back out of the gate, and I put my phone away.  
“Look at me.” He whispered. “Tell me about your first match.”  
“What?”  
He laced his fingers in mine and softly ran his thumb over the back of my hand as he held it.  
“Your first match. I wanna hear about it”  
“It was OVW.”  
I stopped speaking as the plane hit a bump on the way to the runway. He squeezed my hand to get my attention.  
“Keep going.” He said calmly. “Who’d you wrestle?”  
“Someone named Wicked.” I chuckled  
“Why’d you laugh?” He asked with a smile.  
“Well I thought it was odd. She had this gimmick where she was this devil worshipping...I don’t know... demon...thing but she was the sweetest person you’d ever meet”  
“So she sold it well?” He asked  
“Yeah. I was impressed. She had to quit because of an injury just before I left for NXT but she was amazing.”  
He smiled and let go of my hand, looking at the airplane window behind me. I looked out to the city lights twinkle a sickly orange as the plane settled in to it’s flight pattern. I smiled back and blushed a bit I’m sure. I missed the feeling of his hand in mine too. I needed to get it together. This is a professional relationship. No funny business.  
We touched down in Charlotte after an hour or so, grabbed our bags from the baggage claim and headed out.  
The airport was eerily quiet, but as it was nearly two o’clock in the morning, I wasn’t surprised.  
Before I had the chance to ask, how we were getting to our next destination, we were met by Matt, Jeff’s older brother.  
“Sibling!” He began in his quietest Broken Matt voice stretching out his arms for a hug. “And you must be friend of sibling. Greetings!”  
Jeff smiled and shook his head as he hugged him. My suitcase was taken from me, and loaded in to the car as I hugged Matt.  
“Good to see you again.” I said as he squeezed me.  
“Ah. Yes. My soul is rejoicing at the news of your visitation.”  
Jeff patted Matt on the shoulder.  
“It’s late brother.” He said trying to reel him back in.  
Matt cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.  
“Good to see you too.” He said softly and as normal as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt pulled in to Jeff’s driveway after a fairly short drive out to the Hardy Compound, and helped to get us settled in.  
After Matt pulled off, Jeff opened the door to his home. It was quiet, and definitely had the single guy vibe to it. His artworks were leaned neatly against walls, and were arranged by size with the tallest pieces in the back. But there wasn’t much else to speak of.  
“This is it.” He proclaimed sounding almost embarrassed at the lack of ambience.  
“It’s awesome.”  
He didn’t say anything more, and just kind of looked at the ground as if he’d just been given a compliment he didn’t deserve.  
“Umm the bedrooms are upstairs.” He said gesturing at the staircase.  
I followed him up the stairs and down the hall to a bedroom. Like the rest of the home, the bedroom was sparsely decorated, it had its own full bathroom which was a bonus and a bed that looked really comfy, especially after having traveled.  
“I’m just down the hall so...” he trailed off.  
“Thank you. I should be fine.”  
He told me good night and headed to his room, and I shut the door behind me.  
As badly as I needed to I could barely sleep. I laid there, listening to the crickets and feeling the nerves in my stomach tighten. I finally did fall asleep, but after what seemed like only a few minutes, I got a text on my phone from Jeff that simply said, ‘Mornin’ Breakfast is ready when you are’  
I threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to find Jeff with a plate of eggs and some bacon waiting on me.  
“You didn’t have to do this.” I said gratefully.  
“We have a lot to do. Couldn’t let you go hungry.”  
I smiled and helped myself to breakfast, just as Jeff’s phone went off. It was his older brother letting him know that he and Reby were ready to go.  
Jeff cut his breakfast short, and we got ready to head to their training area. I headed to the car when I heard my name being called.  
“Where ya goin’?” He called  
“To the car... did you wanna walk?”  
He stood next to his dirt bike with a sheepish grin.  
“C’mon.”  
It had been awhile since I’d been on the back of a bike. They didn’t bother me, but for some reason the thought of wrapping my arms around him made me nervous.  
“You owe me Jeffro.” I said as I got on the bike behind him.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt him stiffen as we took the short ride across to Matt’s home. I let my hand linger a little longer than necessary on his back as I got off the back of the bike, and was met by Matt and Reby.  
“Hey y/n!” Reby said sweetly. “Wanna watch the guys lock up first?”  
“Of course!” I said with a smile.  
The four of us entered the training area, Reby and I taking seats ringside while the boys took their spots.  
Jeff and Matt linked up, and Matt quickly got Jeff in a hold.  
“Come on Jeffro... Counter it.” Matt said sounding frustrated after a few moments.  
He finally let go and Jeff shook out his arms to try again. They linked again, this time Matt dropped Jeff to his knees.  
Matt stood up quickly and then leaned down Jeff, speaking lowly so that only he could hear him. He shot Reby a look, and the two men took to their corners.  
“Why don’t we give them a minute.” Reby suggested.  
She stood and I followed her out, as I heard Matt yell to his brother, sounding much more pleased.  
“Girl,” Reby said as we rounded the corner to their porch. “You’ve got that boy wrapped.”  
“What?” I asked confused.  
“Jeff.” She said taking a seat on the steps. “Matt did the same thing with Jeff when he had a crush on me”  
“He doesn’t...”  
“Awkward silences? Looks down a lot like a little kid? Weird tension?”  
“Yeah...”  
“And by the way you look at him, you like him too.”  
“Oh shit. Do you think he-“  
“Not a clue.” She assured. “If he’s like his brother, he probably thinks he’s not good enough for you.”  
I sat trying to process everything. The guy I liked apparently liked me, and neither one of us have the balls to say it.  
“I can set you up if you—“  
“No. No. No.” I protested. “I mean. I like him... and I can’t believe I just admitted that, but I don’t know if I’m ready to...”  
“I get it.” She replied. “He’ll come around. Matt did.”  
She winked at me, as we watched the guys come out after awhile.  
“Queen!” Broken Matt called out. “Friend of Sibling. This evening we shall feast by a fire. After your session of trainings, Brother Nero and I shall have the libations and nourishment for your vessels.”  
I laughed nervously and headed with Reby to train for a bit. My interesting week was already beginning and it was only the first day.


	7. Chapter 7

After training with Reby, I headed back to the house with Jeff, who said that he’d “pick me up” at seven. I grabbed my hoodie and headed down the stairs, when I heard a knock at the door.  
I apprehensively went to the door, and opened it to find Jeff standing there with his hair tied back, black pants, silver studded belt, and black jacket.  
“Hi.” I said hopefully not sounding too stunned  
“Hi.” He replied back with a smile. “Shall we?”  
He offered me his arm, which I took sliding mine in to his. We didn’t speak much. We just enjoyed each other’s company, finally emerging on the other side of the tree line to find Matt and Reby sitting at a wooden picnic table next to a large fire.  
Jeff’s hand found the small of my back as we joined the others, and sat down to a spread of all kinds of different foods.  
“Welcome!” Matt began. “Tonight we feast as kings and queens. Have your fill”  
“In other words,” Jeff said leaning next to me. “Grab what you want and don’t be shy about it.”  
We ate our fill, until Matt began to reminisce about the days when the Hardy’s began.  
“That kid went down like a sack of potatoes” Matt said with a laugh.  
“Listen,” Jeff defended himself. “I’d been on WWE for all of about six months when that happened.”  
“You botched it my brother. No getting around that.”  
I laughed lightly, trying not embarrass him as I snuggled more in to my hoodie.  
“Alright.” Reby chimed in. “It’s bed time.”  
“But my Queen!!” Matt protested  
“Bed. Time.” She emphasized.  
Matt got the hint finally and invited us to stay as long as we wished, but he and Reby were going to bed.  
“You...uh...wanna head back? It’s startin’ to get cold.”  
I smiled.  
“Yeah.”  
When we got back to the house, we headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. The room was filled with a blue white glow after he’d turned on the TV.  
“What do you like watch?” He asked scrolling through the different categories on Netflix.  
“Oooh. That one!”  
He smiled as I picked a paranormal documentary series that seemed to interest him too. We sat, and watched the first two or three episodes before I finally started to get tired. I don’t remember exactly when I fell asleep, but I woke up in the middle of an episode and realized that my head was on Jeff’s shoulder.  
“Hey.” He whispered looking down at me sweetly.  
“Hi.” I replied back lifting my head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Literally.”  
“It’s ok. I don’t mind”  
Something in the way that he looked at me should have prepared me for what he was going to do next, but it didn’t.  
He leaned in to me, and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back gently, before he deepened it.  
My finger tips rested on his neck while we continued kissing, my body rising to meet his. When I felt his arm slip around my waist, pulling me toward him I moaned lightly behind our kiss.  
This was the trigger that made him stop, pulling away from me.   
“I’m...I’m sorry.” He stammered looking at me as if he’d just committed a crime.  
“Jeff...”  
He didn’t speak. He stood, and headed upstairs to his room slamming the door behind him, with the yelling of several four letter words.  
I tried my best not to cry, and failed miserably as the tears streamed down my face. What the fuck just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

I started to march upstairs after wiping the last of my tears away when I was stopped in my tracks by Jeff.   
“We need to talk.” He said taking my hand and leading me to his room. “Please.”  
He sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the floor yet again.   
“I haven’t felt like this in a long time. And quite frankly it scares the shit out of me.” He began. “But there is something about you that gets inside of me and I can’t shake it.”  
“Jeff...”  
“Just listen. I can’t...” he paused gathering his thoughts “I can’t be just a friend to you. I want more. So if you don’t...if you don’t feel the same way, then leave and we’ll never speak of it again.”  
“Jeff...look at me”  
He lifted his eyes to mine. They were reddened by tears, just like mine.   
“I like you. A lot.” I said trying my hardest to keep my voice from trembling “I don’t want to be your friend anymore either.”  
I chuckled lightly at how odd the sentence sounded, but I meant it.   
He stood, and walked the short distance to me and held my face in his hands.   
“You and I have both been hurt. Bad. So we take this slow. Ok?”   
I nodded and closed my eyes as he placed a kiss to my forehead.   
We crawled in to his bed, not bothering to change. It didn’t matter at this point. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.   
When we woke up the next morning, we’d barely moved through the night. I finally felt rested, and slept better than I had the entire time that I’d been here.   
“Mornin’ beautiful.” He said placing a kiss at the top of my head at the same time as his text notifications went off in rapid succession.   
He got a look of frustration in his face as he reached for his phone.   
“And that would be my brother.” He said wrapping his arms around me again.   
I snuggled down in to him some more, hoping he’d ignore it.   
“He’ll be fine.” I said quietly   
“As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you, we gotta get going. If not, he’s gonna keep doing that”  
I lifted my face to him and pouted.  
“Fine.” I said as I dragged myself away.   
We got ready shortly after and headed downstairs, ready to train again. We had decided not to tell anyone what was going on between us. We wanted to keep it ours for as long as we could.   
Jeff stopped me just as we got to the front door and pulled me to him.   
He kissed me softly and deeply, reluctantly pulling away.   
“It’s gonna be hard not to do that whenever I want.” He said closing his eyes. “But trust me when I tell you that I’ll be thinking about it all fuckin’ day.”


	9. Chapter 9

As Jeff and I approached the training area, we were met by Reby and Matt who were ready to go.   
Reby shot me a look as I greeted her with a warm smile, and her eyes shifted between me and Jeff.   
Jeff, whose brother was going over some possible finishes, had a smirk as well. I realized that she was putting the pieces in place when I lightly shook my head, urging her not to say it.   
“We’re gonna hop in first boys.” She announced.   
We left the guys and started to walk toward the ring when she started to ask questions.   
“Did you two... ya know...”  
“What! No.” I whispered. “Just kissed. And...we fell asleep together.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” She joked. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”  
“Thank you.” I said getting in to the ring.   
“But if I know Matt, he’s trying to weasel it out of him.”  
Reby and I went to our corners as they came in, Matt smirking with Jeff smiling behind him. Once Reby and I linked up, and walked her back to her corner as Matt started to bang on the apron.   
“Nothing like our girlfriends fightin’ for us eh Jeffro.”  
“What?!” I questioned.   
I stood up quickly, forgetting what I was supposed to be doing as Reby hit me in the stomach with her shoulder sending me to the mat.   
The next thing I knew, Jeff was kneeling at my side.   
“You ok?” He asked gently.   
I heard Reby giving Matt an earful, telling him that he shouldn’t have done that. I’m pretty sure I heard him getting smacked in the arm too.   
“Yeah.” I said sitting up. “I take it Matt knows.”  
He smirked.   
“Yeah. I’ve never been too good at hiding that kind of stuff from him. And Reby? She get it out of you?”  
“She figured it out.” I said with a laugh.   
He helped me up and pulled me in to a hug. Matt quickly hopped into the ring and took my hand.   
“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have distracted you like that. Dreadful etiquette, I apologize.”  
“I’m ok. I promise.”  
He brought me in for a hug squeezing a little harder than I wanted him to.  
“I would however,” I began “like to talk to my boyfriend for a quick second.”  
“Of course.” Matt said shooing us out.  
Jeff laced our fingers and walked with me to the edge of the ring. He straddled and sat on the middle rope, lowering it for me. I stepped out, and stood on the apron as he hopped down. Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist and set me down gently before giving me a quick kiss.   
“Girlfriend?” I asked quietly.   
“Yeah... if... if you wanna be.” He replied unsure of himself.   
“I just figured I would’ve been asked” I said half joking.   
He smiled, wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted my gaze to his green eyes.   
“Will you do me the utmost honor of being my girlfriend?”  
“Of course I will.”  
I brought my arms up and around the back of his neck pulling him down to me kissing him again.   
“Now that’s enough of that” Matt joked. “We have work to do.”  
Without breaking our kiss, Jeff raised an arm to his brother. I assumed that he flipped him off as judging by the rant Matt went on about obscene gestures.   
We trained for most of the morning, and finally headed back to the house for a shower and some dinner.   
I finished changing in to a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt after cleaning up and headed toward Jeff’s room for a moment.  
He was sitting on the edge of his bed in a wife beater and a pair of gym shorts. His hair was up, and he was on the phone with Jon and Trin.   
He motioned for me to join him which I did happily.   
“So yeah,” Jeff said taking my hand as I sat down. “You and I can work on a few of the finishers and the girls can do their thing.”  
“Sounds like a plan my brother.” Jon replied slightly muffled by the phone.   
“What time are y’all gettin’ in?”  
“Trin and I will there about ten or so”  
“Alright brother.” Jeff said running his hand over my leg. “Y’all be safe.”  
After he hung up, he took my hand and stood pulling me to him.   
“What’s for dinner Hardy?” I asked as he kissed the top of my head.   
“We’re going on a date.” He said with a smile.   
“Oh really? I can go get changed.”   
“Not necessary babe. Come with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff grabbed a couple of hoodies from a chair in the corner of his room and we headed out the door. Night had fallen and, the crickets began to chirp as we hopped in to his truck.  
“Where are we going?” I asked as he started to back out.  
“You trust me ?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Should I?”  
He drove out away from the house, stopping just before a tree line with a narrow path. He gunned the engine pushing past the brush. I held on as he drove over broken branches, finally coming to a clearing.  
He turned off the truck, and the lights went dim.  
“C’mon.” He said opening the door.  
I hopped out as he made his way around to the back letting the tailgate down. I made my way back to him, and he grabbed my waist lifting me in to the bed of the truck. He tossed the hoodies to me and then joined me. He fashioned the hoodies in to pillows, lying down and pulling me to him.  
We laid on our backs looking up at a blanket of stars. Out here, without the city lights, they were brilliant.  
“Oh Jeff it’s beautiful.”  
“I used to see these all the time as a kid. I’m glad I get to see them with you.”  
“I’m glad I get to see them too.”  
He wrapped me in to him more, and in the moment I lost myself with him enjoying the rise and fall of his chest. I looked up at him, and he captured my lips in a kiss, laying me back so that he was on top of me. I ran my hands up his back as he nestled himself between my legs. Out of what seemed like instinct he started to grind himself lightly against me, making me moan in to our kiss. I didn’t notice the small flash of lightning that preceded a soft roll of thunder, as his kisses moved to my neck.  
“Jeff...” I whispered. “Mmm. Jeff... we gotta go”  
He captured my lips again, still grinding in to me. Thunder rolled louder this time, and it was accompanied by intermittent fat rain drops.  
“Fuck...” he said finally breaking our kiss and sliding away.  
He helped me out and in to the truck, and we made our way back to the house just in time before the bottom fell out.  
Buckets of rain heaped on to the ground as wind began to sweep through the trees. We watched it from the front door as Jeff answered a text from Matt.  
“Holy shit.” I said fascinated by the storm.  
Jeff gathered some plain jarred candles and strategically placed them around the house.  
“We’re gonna lose power.” Jeff said nonchalantly lighting the first of many.  
“How do you know?” I asked.  
As the words left my, lips the house went dark and silent.  
“We’re in the country baby. It happens every time with big storms. Matt was texting me to see if we had enough candles” he chuckled.  
He took my hand and one of the lit candles guiding me upstairs. After we reached his bedroom, he placed the candle on the bedside table and walked back to me cautiously.  
“Jeff...” I said sliding my arms around him. “I...I want you...”  
I spoke quicker than I meant to, not really realizing what I was saying. I walked to the bed taking him with me. Before I laid down he paused and cradled my face in his hands.  
“I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for. We’ve both been hurt, a lot. And this is new and I don’t wanna fuck this up...  
“Make love to me...please.” I cut him off.  
There was something about him, he made me feel whole. And right now, all I wanted was to be with him.


	11. Chapter 11

I climbed in to the bed, and knelt in front of him pulling toward me once again.  
“I just don’t... mmm...” he groaned I kissed his tattooed neck. “Wanna hurt you...fuck...”  
He kissed me harder, and with more passion than he had before. I guided him down on to the bed with me. I slid my hands up under his shirt, helping him to remove it as he settled between my legs again. I rolled my hips up to him as his kisses moved to my neck and shoulder, while I started work my hands between us to rid myself of my shirt and bra.  
I felt exposed to him, and for a brief moment I wanted to shrink away, but the look in his eyes made me feel comfortable, wanted and happier than I’d been in a long time.  
“You look beautiful...” he whispered sensing my shyness as he lowered down, making a trail of kisses down my chest.  
My body rose up lightly at the feeling of his tongue swirling and licking at my nipple, while pinching the other lightly between his fingers. I bit my lip, trying to keep from moaning, still feeling shy at the newness of it all.  
His right hand slid down my body stopping just above my hip and the waistband of my pants.  
“Please don’t stop...” I begged.  
He gently slid my clothing down my legs, as I shimmied to get out of them. I tried not to stare as he leaned away from me and discarded the rest of what he was wearing, but I felt a rush of heat to my core when I glimpsed his cock, hardened and resting at his belly.  
I pushed myself to him, surprising myself at my forwardness as wrapped my fingers around his prick stroking him lightly while his breath hitched in his throat, moaning a bit.  
“I want you in my mouth.” I whispered breaking away.  
His eyes shut as I made my way down to his lap, taking as much of him as I could. He was warm, and he tasted salty and sweet. I became acutely aware of how wet I was becoming as I stroked him in to my mouth, relishing in each sigh and moan he let out as I did.  
“Mmm. Holy...fuck” he said quietly resting his hand on the back of my neck going along with my rhythm.  
I let him fall from my mouth, only to lick a trail from the base to the tip of him, focusing on the latter by sucking and flicking my tongue.  
“Baby...mmph...I wanna be inside you.”  
I laid back as he moved himself on top of me, his dick just at my entrance. He reached between us, running the tip of himself up and down over my wetness, teasing me.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. “I wanna know you want me just as bad as I want you right now.”  
“Jeff...please. I’m begging...please.”  
With a low growl, he pushed in to me wrapping himself in my slick warmth, filling me up. His hips and body moved back now, sliding back in to place shortly after, and finding a pace that was perfect. He kissed me again, keeping his rhythm as I wrapped my leg around his waist, positioning myself to get just the right pressure on my clit.  
I moaned his name louder than I intended, and bit my bottom lip to shut myself up.  
“Don’t...” he huffed. “I wanna hear you.”  
“Oh fuck, Jeff right there...” I let out.  
“That’s my girl.”  
Jeff slipped a hand between us, and running circles around my clit with his thumb, building the pressure to my climax. I dug my fingers in to his shoulder begging him not to stop. His breaths and groans synced with his thrusts, as he whispered to me about how good I felt around him.  
“Jeff...mmph...I’m gonna cum”  
He kept up the sensation on my clit, pushing me over the edge. He continued, as he fucked me through my orgasm when his movements slowed.  
“I’m close baby...”  
“Please cum inside me...”  
He picked back up, maybe even sped up now before gripping the sheets and stopping quickly. With each rhythmic moan, he let himself spill inside me finally.  
After a few moments, he rolled back and pulled me to him holding me close as my head rested on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning laying on my side with Jeff behind me holding me to him. As I stretched out my legs, I felt him move.   
“No.” He groaned. “It’s early. And I don’t wanna let go yet.”  
I laughed, and snuggled back down in to him.   
“They’re gonna be here soon.” I said quietly.  
He curled his arms under me and rolled me so that I was on top of him now. I pushed up and straddled him as his hands rested upon my hips.   
“Mmm. I remember this position. Although you were wearing much less.” He said referring to the second time we had sex last night as he sat up with me.   
His lips found my neck, as they had last night, and I sighed rolling my hips just a bit.   
“Jeff...” I moaned as he pushed up. “We...mmm... we gotta get up”  
He growled, pulling up and pushing me down to the bed and landing between my thighs.   
“I hate being responsible.” He said through clenched teeth. “You’re in for it later”  
He kissed me, and rolled off the bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready.   
After my morning routine, I bounded down the steps to a waiting Jeff who was smiling as he wrapped his arms around me once again as I smiled.   
“That smile.” He said kissing my forehead. “It’s gonna be the death of me”  
We headed toward the training area, and just as we got there, Matt was pulling up with Trin and Jon.   
Trin hopped out just as the car stopped rushing to me with open arms.   
“Hey!” She beamed. “Oh my god it’s gorgeous out here!”  
“I know.” I replied as I saw Jeff and Jon greet one another.   
“Welcome!” Matt began “It is a delight to have The Woman Who Glows and The Brother Uso. Today we shall have a most fantastic session of training in the Dome of Deletion!”  
We all half chuckled and smiled as we walked towards the training area.  
Trin and I watched at the corners as the boys worked out different set ups. Later, Trin and I worked a few holds, with Jeff helping to figure out a way to set up Poetry in Motion with he and I. After a couple of hours of taking bumps, and running through several different transitions, we were spent.   
The other couples left to get cleaned up and changed before dinner, leaving Jeff and I sitting on the apron.   
“You ready?” He asked   
“I’m nervous. But I think we’ve got it down.” I said with a smile.   
“I’m proud of you.” He continued. “You’re doing really great.”  
“Aww. Thank you. Don’t go gettin’ soft on me” I kidded.   
He smiled and even blushed a little, before looking me in the eye again.   
“I’m just...I’m lucky to be with you. I realize this is really fresh, and it’s moving quicker than I thought it would, but it all just...”  
“Feels right?” I asked   
“Yeah.”  
He leaned in and kissed me deeply, resting the tips of his fingers on my cheek.   
“Mmm...” he groaned. “We have about twelve hours before we leave... do you know what I can do to you in twelve hours....”  
“Show me.”


End file.
